1. Technical Field
This invention relates to storage devices and, more particularly, to a vacuum-sealed storage device for large items.
2. Prior Art
The use of vacuum storage devices is well known in the prior art. These devices are usually used on smaller items such as food and clothing. Vacuum packaging in heat sealable plastic bags is a conventional way of packaging food items such as poultry, meat, and cheese. Vacuum packaging typically involves placing the item in a heat sealable plastic bag and then evacuating air from the bag and thus collapsing it about the item. The bag is then heat sealed in its evacuated condition so the item becomes encased in a generally air-free environment. Typically, the bag is a heat shrinkable bag, and after the heat sealing step, is advanced to a hot water or hot air shrink tunnel to induce shrinkage of the bag around the item.
One difficulty encountered in vacuum packaging of the instant character is that the items to be packaged are not uniform in size and shape. Still another difficulty is that the surfaces of meats, both raw and processed (e.g., bacon), are slightly damp and, moreover, tend to be tacky. These problems all cause difficulty in attaining full evacuation of the packaging bags and full suppression of generation of gases conducive to decomposition, and have required considerable preconditioning.
It would be beneficial to protect larger items by the same method for various reasons. Larger items, such as motorcycles, snowmobiles, lawn mowers, garden tractors, edgers, chain saws, microwave ovens, washers, dryers, television sets, and power tools are frequently stored for long periods of time due to their seasonal nature or because they are not presently needed by the user, but may be needed in the future and are costly to replace if thrown away or sold. When stored, these items often suffer damage due to their inactivity and an accumulation of dust and other contaminants from the air. Such damage could be mitigated if a device were available to vacuum seal these items and protect them from the environment while being stored.
Accordingly, a need remains for a vacuum storage device for large items in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a storage device that is easy to use, versatile in function, and provides physical protection to equipment stored therein. Such a vacuum storage device allows an individual to effectively store large items, including motorcycles, snowmobiles, lawnmowers, and the like, from rain, dust, hail, bird droppings, and airborne contaminants.